Forgiveness
by RussellMrs
Summary: Bill is depressed and wants to commit suicide. Sookie forgives him and all is well until Eric show up at the door brandishing his long arm of the law! This is just a short story for now. Maybe more will come, we'll see.


I got home at about one-thirty in the morning from the late shift at Merlotts. I was dead set to go in the house, shower, put on my most comfy night gown and crawl into bed. That was my plan until I found the note taped to the screen door. I opened the note only to find Bills elegant script.

_Sookie, _

_I know that you are still angry with me and that you may to my despair, hate me but it is of great importance that I speak with you. This one time I beg of you, please come and speak with me tonight. I know you are tired and you would like nothing more than to ignore me but I must talk to you. Please._

_Bill_

It had been weeks since I had talked to anyone from the supe world with the exception of Sam, my boss. To sum up things. De Castro has taken over Louisiana violently the same night Eric got all of his memories back and has not bothered to call, text, message or anything of the sort.

I had broken up with Quinn and we were not on the best terms and I was still furious with Bill for being a traitorous, lying, heartbreaking, cheating, raping, draining, evil bastard who claims that he is truly sorry, loved me and still does and would give his life for me at the drop of a hat.

He had been trying so hard to tell me that he still loves me and that he is sorry. He even went as far to tell me that he would give anything to lie with me in the biblical sense. I had no desire to talk to him to say the least but even after all he had done, his continual attempts to prove himself to me I hate to admit was beginning to soften my heart to him. I know that I could never truly trust him again and definitely could not give him my heart completely which brings me to yet another problem. Eric.

I was bonded by blood to him and the bond was now permanent. He had also regained all of his memories from when he was cursed and lived with me. We had also fallen in love during that time and Eric pretty much offered me everything and proposed to me in a sense but I had to walk away from him not knowing what would happen after the curse was broken and to top it all off our lack of communication was tearing me apart but I was not going to admit it to anyone though I'm pretty sure Eric was feeling what I was feeling through the bond and Sam was taking the brunt of my punishment at work.

To be completely honest, I had no idea what state my heart was in. All I knew is that I am my own woman. My Gran had raised me to be strong enough to take care of myself and I knew that I could but I also was smart enough to realize that I was lonely even though I had room mates who where currently helping Bob the former human/cat now back to being fully human get settled in back New Orleans for the next few days. I was lonely indeed but was I lonely enough to go and talk to Bill. I decided that I was on enough of an emotional roller coaster already and didn't need Bill trailing along as the end car. I was tired and wanted to go to bed but I also wanted to get his over with and maybe get Bill out of my hair. I threw my purse and keys on top of the washer and dryer and walked to Bills house.

I walked through the cemetery and across the expanse that was his front yard. I went up his fronts steps agonizing what was to come and hesitated at his front door. The lights were low in his house and I could hear him playing his piano. It was a slow but beautiful tune, probably being played slower than it should be. As I took a step closer to the door his old porch creaked and I heard the piano stop mid melody. Bill was at the door before the piano even stopped vibrating but hesitated on the opposite side. Maybe a foot between us and the air was already weighed down with tension and the only saving grace was a peeling antique Victorian door between us. I was half tempted to turn and run and forget about this completely until Bill opened the door slowly and asked; "Please… don't go." His voice was low and defeated. He spoke as though it was taking all of his energy to breathe the words out. "Please, come inside."

I didn't say anything as I stepped pass him as he directed me to the living room. He didn't bother to brighten the lights but the room was a glow by a bright fire and a few candles lit here and there. The room was neat and warm from the fire. I could smell that distinctive woody smell as they burned, a comforting homey smell. I turn to face Bill to get the ball rolling and gasped quietly as I took him in. He was dressed in one of him many long sleeve henleys that buttoned slightly at the neck though the sleeves were pushed up just past his forearms that were lightly blanketed with his course black hair. He also wore a nice pair of faded blue jeans but his feet were bare. Of course being a vampire he would not find the cold hard wood floors a problem as I would. The thing that caught my attention most was his face. He was so pale and drawn. His eyes had not light in them at all and every move he made seemed to be an effort.

I rushed over to him placing my hands on each side of his face. "Bill! What is wrong with you? Are you sick, oh my God how can I help you?"

Bill breathed in deep as my scent washed over him. His fangs popped down as though he couldn't control them. His eyes filled with such a mix of emotions that rolled all together as his eyes rimmed with red. His hands sought mine and pulled them from his face while taking an involuntary step back still holding my hands in his. He pulled my hands to his lips and kissed them lightly.

"Bill, honey, what has happened to you please answer me?" His eyes closed as though my voice brought him the deepest comfort I hadn't realized 'till it was too late but it had already slipped from my lips that I called him honey out of concern. Deep inside, I did have a few feelings left for him, Christ I am still a human being.

"I'm sorry Sookie for frightening you. It's been a while since I have fed. I've been a little… preoccupied. Please do not stand so close, for you are far…to… tempting." As he spoke he let go of my hands and stepped further away. "I have asked you here to inform you that in addition to the Bellflures I have made you sole proprietor of my assets and all that I own. I am…ahhh…leaving. My return is doubtful."

"Wha…What? What are you talking about? Why me? Where are you going? Why have you not fed? Bill I don't understand and I don't think I like where this is going." I took a step closer to him causing him to let out a deep growl.

"Stop, don't come any closer!" His voice thundered at me forcing me to take a half a step back. Then it all finally clicked. Bill wasn't going anywhere. He finally let his emotions and depression get the better of him and now I was livid!

"Fuck you Bill! You're not going anywhere are you? You've been starving yourself and plan on taking yourself out right? You self-riches asshole! What? Do you plan on meeting the sun?" I asked making air quotations. "Do you think you're the only one who's been tore up about everything that has happened between us? Get over yourself Bill!" Shock and awe rolled through his expressions.

"I love you Sookie, I wish you would believe me but you are Eric's now." He said Eric's name with such detest I almost thought he would vomit if he could. "I have not loved so strongly even my own wife I did not love as much as you. Times were different then though. I almost wish I killed the Queen myself for what I was forced to do. I am thankful to Vicktor for ridding me of her. But you are now bonded to Eric, you hate me and I have grown tired of all this insanity."

Bills eyes had started overflow with his bloody tears and anger and sadness plagued his face. I on the other hand have had enough. I closed the distance between us and slapped him with all my might. I knew it wouldn't really hurt him but the emotion behind it would. My hand stung so bad, it felt as though I had slapped a slab of granite but it still made me feel better.

"How dare you William Compton!" I didn't have a chance to say anything more he had grabbed my shoulders, twisted and pinned me to the wall next to the door. My leg had banged into the little table near the door where he put his keys and such after entering the house in all the commotion. Then he began to yell.

"I love you damn it! I want you to be mine and I do not nor will I ever have the power to make it so! If I cannot have you and if you will not love me then I have no reason to stay any longer unless you find my suffering amusing."

His word finally hit home. He was truly sorrowful and regretted everything he had done. He really did love me. I was still so hurt, I refused to believe him or even listen to him. The wall I built to keep him out of my heart began to crumble when his tears started to flow more freely turning into sobs. I still loved him, God only know whys but I did, as much as he hurt me, none of it was really his fault and I saw that now. No one should see a man cry like this not even Bill. During his rant and my epiphany, my hand snaked over to the table and grabbed his keys. I fumbled until I found the longest key on the ring. I knew he was almost out of control and almost out of strength. I stared him right in the eyes and told him the truth.

"I…forgive you and I do love you, please forgive me for this, it's what you need, just save a little for me."

I knew I couldn't hesitate or he would stop me and as fast as I could, I thrust the key into my jugular and watched my blood spray on his face as the blood lust consumed his eyes. The last thing I remember was him pulling the keys and my hand away, his mouth latching onto my neck and the room getting dimmer.

I awoke a few hours later to my surprise that I wasn't dead nor was I the living dead. I was wrapped like a burrito and Bill was sitting next to me on his bed. I was suddenly cradled in his lap as he held a bottle of true blood mixed with apple juice to my lips. "Drink you stupid woman it will help." He was angry and even though he was angry I could still hear the love behind his angry tone. I noticed his face was flush and there was a small sparkle in his eyes again. He presses the bottle to my lips and I drank. I drank one bottle and couldn't stomach any more, it really did taste as awful as they said. "No more please, that's awful."

"Sookie you need to recover, I almost couldn't control myself."

"But you did, how close am I to being turned?"

"You're not close. I stopped long before that point. If you hadn't let me kill myself, Eric would have done it for me if I turned you or you would have staked me after anyway."

"Good, you're probably right." I wiggled my arms out of the blanket even though I was still cold from the blood loss. I caressed his face and watched it soften under my touch. "I do love you but you're still an asshole Bill." I let my arm trace down his arm until I reached his wrist. I raised his hand to my lips and kissed his palm softly. I looked up at him then scared the hell out of him speaking quickly before he could react. "We will talk about us in a minute but right now you owe me this."

As soon as I finished speaking I bit his wrist as hard and I could and sucked with all the strength I had in me. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let go I could feel the wound closing between my lips and I bit again. His semi-sweet life force rushed into my mouth and down my throat. I could feel it tingling in my veins and could feel my strength returning to full force. I could hear him moaning with delight and felt his lust building in my blood. I felt good enough and let go of his hand. I didn't have time to lick my lips because his found mine before I had the chance. Desperation, passion, lust and love was what the kiss was comprised of.

Without breaking our kiss I shimmied out of the blanket and knelt on the bed in front of Bill. I pushed away from him and his embrace looking down at him and myself. My shirt was covered in my blood and I figured what the hell. With my new found speed and strength I tore the shirt from my body and along with my bra exposing my blood stained body to Bill. I stroked my breasts and bore myself into his eyes. "Is this enough to make you stay?"

"Only if you will let me love you."

"Yes, if you swear on your life Bill Compton that you will never hurt me, lie to me, or leave me again. Do you hear me?"

"Eric's going to kill me."

"I'll deal with him when the time comes."

"It may be sooner than you think."

"Then we better hurry then."

I was only half as strong as him but he got the hint when I attempted to throw him down on the bed and he willingly complied. I tore his shirt from the buttons down exposing his broad chest that was thickly blanketed with black curly hair. He helped me by struggling out of the rest of his shirt and then I shoved him back down. My lips found his and I kissed him with all that I had. Weeks of no sex after being schooled by two of the best sex-perts, I was hungry and desperate. But deep inside I missed Bill and I would always hold a place for him inside me.

Bills hands clung to my body pressing into my back and the back of my head forcing me closer to him. My body moved and grooved on top of his as I straddled his waist. I felt his hardened cock pressing against my wet mount. I started to grind against him before he had his way with me I was going to have my way first.

Bill tried to flip us over but I caught him half way. "No! not yet, I am not finished!"

"You are no longer innocent darling."

"I don't know everything but I know I want this." When I said this I grabbed his shaft over his jeans and gave him a good stroke.

"Sookie!"

I then raised up off of him and proceeded to yank his jeans off along with his briefs. As soon as he was free from his pants he was "standing at attention" for me. I licked my lips and took him into my mouth as much as I could bare. He was not as large as Eric but still large enough that I could not swallow him completely. As soon as I buried him in my throat he growled and tried to thrust. I held his hips down onto the bed with all my strength and continued to suck him off with all I had. I was enjoying the taste of his cock in my mouth and hearing him moan and growl my wetness began to spill down the inside of my thigh. My hand stroked his shaft in sync with my lips and tongue. "Sookie… Sookie, please…. Shit…Sookie!" His body began to stiffen and I felt the distinctive pulse of his swollen dick in my mouth. He was going to come but I wasn't ready yet. I pulled off him and sat on my knees.

"Damn it Sookie, finish it!"

"Nope, I'm doing this my way."

I hopped off the bed with my back facing him. He was still at little stunned and now frustrated. I couldn't help but giggle. I pushed my thumbs under the waist of my little black shorts and shifting my hips the sexiest way I could, shimmied out of them along with my panties. Now clad in only my birthday suit I strutted towards his bed room door to head downstairs.

"Where are you going? Get back here now." He was on his feet now walking to me with a purpose.

"I think I'll go to the kitchen for a late…night… snack, care to join me?" As I drew out my words I dipped my fingers into my pooling wetness and brought them to my lips but before my fingers passed the threshold of my mouth they were buried in Bills. He sucked them eagerly as his fangs scraped my knuckles. I pulled my hand back and grasped his, tugging him down the stairs. "Follow me Bill." I said in the best sex kitten voice I could muster. When we got to the kitchen I went directly to the table dropping Bills hand. With my back still facing him I placed both my palms down on the table and dramatically spreading my legs, presenting myself to him with a little swish and sway. I flipped my hair and looked over my shoulder to him. Bill was still stunned as though he was in inexperience school boy all wide eyes and gaping. With one hand I caressed my own ass and occasionally slipping it down 'till my fingers met my wet folds.

"I think you're still hungry Bill, why don't you join me."

Bill closed the distance between us slowly placing one hand at a time on my hips his finger tips digging into my soft flesh with his eyes feasting on the buffet set before him. The head of his dick pressed against the lips of my pussy. I was burning with lust.

With both of my hands back on the table his eyes met mine. "You're right, I'm starving." Then he thrust into me with such a force along with pulling my hips into him my elbows buckled suddenly and my right brow made contact with the table. I could feel a little trickle of blood trail by my eye. His pounding didn't falter as I raised myself back up. I brushed the blood with my finger and turned slightly so I could press my finger to his lips. The heat was building inside of me and it grew even more as he suckled on my fingers. I pulled my hand back to stable myself.

Our grunts groans and cries reverberated though the quiet house. The table began to creek with protest. I was overcome with light as I came hard on his cock. I could feel my juices pushing against him as he thrust and bucked his way to release. Within seconds he grabbed a handful of my hair yanking my head to the side and savagely bit my shoulder I came again not even through with my first climax and my muscles clenched and milked everything from him. I felt him shudder above me as he pulled away from my neck and licking the little wounds. He was still buried deep in me as he placed his hands next to mine on the table when the table gave way and crumpled beneath us. We lay on the kitchen floor amid the splinters and debris for only a moment trying to recover from our desperate and passionate fucking and the fit of giggles at the state of the destroyed table. We were finally on our feet heading upstairs for round two when the front door bellowed as though it was being beaten by a battering ram then suddenly the door burst open framing a very, very pissed off Viking…Eric.

As quiet as a whisper Bill spoke in my ear. "I told you it would be sooner than you think."

Eric stood strong and tall in the battered doorway. I gasped with fear when he raised his arm brandishing a massive, elegant sword and pointing it toward Bill.

"She… is… MINE! I am finished with you!"


End file.
